


Library Sketches

by gotellthespartans



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotellthespartans/pseuds/gotellthespartans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami catches Korra sketching in the library.<br/>Possibly a second chapter to come later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Sketches

"Korra, I swear to the spirits, if you get us kicked out of the library, I’m going to electrocute you.“ Asami glared at her friend over the theoretical mathematics book she was reading. The look on her face dared Korra to finish her complaint about why someone would put letters and numbers together and call it math. 

Korra raised her hands defensively. "I just don’t uderstand why you need to spend hours in the library looking for some math problem. Youre supposed to solve math problems, not look for new ones. Besides, you’ve designed hundreds of Satomobiles; this one can’t be that different.

Sighing, Asami put her book down. "It’s not ‘some math problem,’ Korra, it’s a formula to harness the energy from the spirit vines and use it to power mecha. The Satomobile is just the beginning; if this works, we can power hospitals and the police station for free. It’ll cut down on pollution and provide energy to people too poor to afford electricity. It’s going to revolutionize Republic City.”

“Okay, okay.” Korra dropped her hands, having the grace to look a little sheepish. “It’s important, I get it.” 

“You don’t have to stay, you know,” Asami infomed her, picking her book back up. “I’m sure President Raiko has something for you to be doing.”

Korra made a face. “I’d rather not even think about it. Besides, I told you I’d keep you company.”

“Then you have to be quiet. No more talking. Avatar or not, they’ll throw us out if you keep disrupting everyone.” She passed Korra some paper and a pen. “Here, entertain yourself.”

Korra huffed and stuck her tongue out at Asami, who was intently reading again. Sighing, Korra picked up her pen and began to draw.

…

Half an hour later, Asami looked over to find Korra had finished a rather good sketch of Naga. She was working on one of Asami with her head bent over the heavy book, hair swinging like a curtain in front of her face. Fascinated, Asami watched as Korra added the final few details to the drawing of her. 

“I didn’t know you could draw,” she said admiringly. “Why don’t you do it more often?” 

Korra looked up, startled, and flipped her paper over. “I…I used to draw every night, when I was with the White Lotus. There wasn’t much else to do, besides train and read. And then when my parents would visit, my dad would sit with me and help me improve my technique. They probably have a huge folder of drawings of Naga and the ice cliffs from when I was a kid.” She started to crumple up the paper with her drawings on it, intending to throw it away.

Asami grabbed her hand, stopping her. “Can I see them? Please?”

Reluctantly, Korra handed her the paper. 

Intrigued, Asami studied the two drawings. “Korra, these are wonderful. Like, better than most of my engineers. Why don’t you draw more often?” She asked again. 

Korra shrugged. “I do, some. I have a sketchbook in my room on Air Temple Island. Pema gave it to me when I first came to Republic City.”

…

“Korra, sweetheart, I have something for you after supper, ” Pema called down the table to the young Avatar.

Surprised and caught with her mouth full, Korra nodded. She was curious at to what Pema could have for her, but shrugged it off; she and Meelo were competing to see who could slurp the longest noodle the fastest.

Later, Korra helped to clear the table, carrying bowls and cups into the kitchen and stacking them in the sink. She was halfway through washing them when Pema came back with a small package wrapped in brown paper. 

“Here,” she said, holding the package out to Korra. “Something to help keep the homesickness away.”

Korra smiled and dried her hands off. “Pema, you didn’t have to get me anything. Being here already feels a lot like being home. ” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. But, I wanted to get you this. I hope you’ll use it.”

Curious, Korra took the package and began to peel the paper off of it. Out slid a thick sketchbook, and a lump appeared in her throat. 

“It’s so nice. Thank you, Pema, I love it. I’ll definitely use it. How did you know I like to draw?” 

Pema laughed. “When Tenzin would visit you at the White Lotus, he’d come home with drawings of yours. I think he still has one you drew of him and Naga.” 

“They told me they were going to throw that one away, and that it was impolite to draw unflattering pictures of the last airbender,” Korra said, blushing. 

“Well, Tenzin thought it was rather funny, so no worries. I would like to ask if you could draw me a portrait of Katara, though. It would be nice for the children to have a picture of her around the house.”

“Of course,” Korra happily agreed. “I always loved to draw Katara.”

She hugged Pema and took the sketchbook to her room, the dishes completely forgotten.

…

“Korra? Hello?” Asami waved a hand in front of Korra’s face. “You in there, Avatar?” 

Korra blinked and shook her head. “Yea, sorry. Was just thinking about Pema, knowing how to help me be less homesick before I could even get homesick.”

“She’s an amazing woman,” Asami said, remembering how Pema had taken her in after her father went to jail.

“She really is. Are you ready to go?” Korra had gathered up Asami’s books and was holding them under her arm. 

“Sure am. Can I keep this?” She held out the sketches. “I’d like to frame them.”

Korra blushed. “I guess so, yea. I mean, the one is of you so I could hardly tell you no.” She chewed her lip as they walked to the checkout counter and gave the librarian the large stack of books Asami had been digging through.

Asami carefully placed the sketch paper in her bag and linked her arm with Korra’s. “What are you thinking about so hard?” She asked as they stepped out into the bright sunshine.

“I just thought, maybe, you could look at my sketchbook sometime, if you wanted to,” Korra half mumbled the words. 

“I’d love to, Korra. I didn’t want to ask in case you weren’t comfortable showing it to me, but I’d really enjoy seeing it.”

Korra’s face lit up. “Yea?”

“Yea, silly.” Asami leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “I’m always ready to be blown away by your hidden talents.” 

Korra blushed dark, grinning as they walked down the sidewalk and thinking that maybe she’d have to develop a few more talents, just to keep things interesting.


End file.
